


The Fateful Twist of the Morning

by anonymousCartoonist



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Breaking the Warrior Code, DuskClan, F/M, MistClan, Super Cliche Forbidden Love Story, This is really bad I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousCartoonist/pseuds/anonymousCartoonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((This is really short, sorry D:<br/>I don't own Warriors, it belongs to Erin Hunter!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A cream tabby she-cat sat under a frost-covered pine tree, shivering slightly. It was the dead of leafbare, and even her thick fur couldn't shield her from the cold.

A small smile graced her mouth as a ginger tom appeared at the edge of the clearing, sticking out rather obviously in contrast to the thick blanket of ice. "Cold enough for you, Twistear?" she called to the aforementioned tom.

He grumbled something inaudible under his breath as he bounded over to her side.

"I think that question answers itself, Morningfur," Twistear mewed, flicking his oddly deformed ear. Of course, his mother hadn't been cruel enough to name her son _Twistear_ , the tom had actually requested the leader that his name be changed. He thought that it sounded tough and strong (even though it seemed silly to most cats).

Morningfur purred in amusement."Don't be such a grumpywhiskers! Besides, I have good news." The golden she-cat paused. "Or should I say bad news? It's actually not that good, now that I think about it..." 

Twistear blinked. "What is it?"

Morningfur sighed, then looked the ginger tom straight in the eyes.

"I'm having kits."


	2. Chapter 2

Twistear's eyes widened. Normally, a tom would be absolutely delighted to find out that he would be fathering kits. But Twistear and Morningfur were from different Clans--not to mention that Twistear was DuskClan's deputy.

Morningfur looked up at the ginger tom with a panicked expression. "What are we going to do?" the cream tabby meowed, half to herself. "Everyone will ask who the father is, and I can't tell them, and it makes us seem suspic--"

"Hush, Morningfur," Twistear mewed softly."We'll think of something. We will."

Morningfur sat down on the snowy ground, and Twistear began to groom her head. "But what if...What if they look like you? It'll be obvious then--"

" _Hush,_ " Twistear repeated, a bit more firmly this time. He paused for a moment. "How long until the kits come?"

"...I think that Oakfur said a half moon."

The ginger tabby smiled. "That's wonderful!--Er, I mean, okay..."He gave her a final lick on the forehead before turning towards the way he came. "It's too cold for you to be out here. Our kits need to be strong!"

Morningfur purred, but worry tinged her voice."Okay, okay," she said."I'll go back to camp. Bye..."

 


	3. Chapter 3 (TIMESKIP)

The stick shattered between Morningfur's jaws as she pushed a second wet bundle of fur onto the moss bedding.

Oakfur, MistClan's trustworthy medicine cat, grinned at the tired she-cat. "One she-kit, one tom! You're done, Morningfur."

The cream she-cat lifted her head weakly to see her two kits. A dark brown she-cat and a pale ginger tom lay at her belly, mewling noisily. She gently moved the tom to face her stomach, suppressing a chuckle at her backwards offspring.

"What will you name them?" the brown tabby medicine cat asked, motioning towards the kittens.

Morningfur rested a paw on the she-cat. "This one will be Otterkit," she said, then glanced at the tom.

"And the tom...The tom will be Sandkit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twistear's name used to be Sandstripe c:


End file.
